Sculpture
by Whitewash893
Summary: "Sighing, he walked over to get a broom, intending to sweep the broken glass off to the side until he was ready to clean it up. It was too important for him to finish this and he simply couldn't stop until he had finished it." Spencer/?


Disclaimer: Do not own

Sculpture 

A young man worked in silence, his hands busy with fitting glass bottles into a wire frame. Sweat poured down his face, showing just how hard he had been working on this sculpture. His hands were becoming slippery with sweat, making it hard to hold on to the smooth glass as he worked. It was a physically draining project – more so than any sculpture he had done in years – but he refused to give up. Maybe it was a matter of pride, he really didn't know, or maybe he just needed some way to get this out of his system. He pushed another bottle into the frame, feeling as though this was getting just a little bit easier; even if it wasn't, he needed to finish this for her. It was like one of those games where he felt the need to play to the end, even though he knew it would take a lot of time and effort; she deserved it, anyway.

She deserved anything and everything in Spencer's mind. Nothing was too good for someone who possessed such perfection. There was not a flaw with her that he could see; she had a perfect figure, perfect legs, a perfectly flat stomach, a perfect smile and even perfect eyes. As his thoughts began to resolve around her once again one of the red glass bottles slipped from his hands, causing him to put a lot of effort into holding back a curse; after all, his sister was just upstairs and he couldn't risk her learning that sort of language from him. Sighing, he walked over to get a broom, intending to sweep the broken glass off to the side until he was ready to clean it up. It was too important for him to finish this and he simply _couldn't _stop until he had finished it.

The girl that had caused the inspiration for this sculpture was amazing. Perfect. So wonderful that she made Spencer feel as though if she was gone that there would be an ache in his heart forever. He needed her, no doubt. He could live without calling her his, but he certainly couldn't live without her. Any time he thought she was slipping away he needed to fight to hold back tears. He didn't just want her in his life, he needed her. He needed the girl to try to reassure him that all was fine when he knew it wasn't, he needed her to sit beside him and watch television with he and Carly, he needed her to hold him when he was sad. He wished that she would be here to see what he was doing for her.

A sculpture, all for her, but one that she would never see. She was getting married soon, her perfection would be played up by a white dress and great make up. She didn't need it though, she was already perfect. Spencer loved everything about her, from the way she spoke to the way she would get flustered about the small scars on the back of her arms. He wasn't sure what they were from, since she didn't want to talk about it. As another bottle slipped from his grasp he thought that if he kept this up he would have scars just the same as hers. It really didn't matter though; he could have a piece of her as his own. A piece that she was ashamed of, but that he loved. He loved everything about her. Almost.

The only thing he didn't love about her was that she clearly loved another. It wasn't surprising to Spencer that she loved someone better, but it still hurt. What hurt more was that he knew the man she was engaged to; the only friend he had made in law school. The brunette scolded himself as it hit once again that if he himself hadn't introduced the two he wouldn't be in this situation right now. He wouldn't need to sculpt something to remind himself of how he felt now. If it hadn't been for that one bad idea he wouldn't be sculpting something to remind himself of this feeling. He knew that it would fade, just as most feelings did, but he couldn't help himself from trying to keep it from slipping away. Another bottle hit the floor.

Sighing again, Spencer swept the glass off to the side. He wiped his hands on his jeans, hoping that that would be the last bottle to fall. There only needed to be one more put in to place; surely he wouldn't mess that up. Securing it in tightly, Spencer grinned for just a fraction of a second. It was almost done, which he liked as much as anyone would expect, but the meaning behind the sculpture came back to hit him in the face before he could truly enjoy it. She was perfect, but she was ruining him. He refused to believe that she was capable of anything that bad. She was so amazing; she could never intentionally hurt anyone, she was much too good for that. He loved that about her.

With the lights and bottles twisted around the metal frame _just so_ there was only one thing to do. The young man pulled a small jar of black paint from his pocket, as well as a small paint brush. He bit his lip, telling him self that if he stopped now that this sculpture could be shown to people. It was one of his best, he believed, though all things fuelled by emotion seemed to be. He decided that if he stopped now that the piece would never be done, and that it was fine to have something that was just his anyway. He couldn't show this to anyone, not even Carly. With a quick intake of breath he opened the jar and dipped the paintbrush in.

Each stroke against the red glass felt right; as if the sculpture was getting closer and closer to being done. The strokes were letters that formed themselves into a perfect word. Her name, over and over again. It was a relief to Spencer to be able to indulge in his need to write her name, especially in this way. He was fully concentrating on what he was doing – from the feel of the brush against the smooth texture of the bottles, to the way the dark paint seemed to spread perfectly for every letter of her name – though he was still doing something that had to do with her. He was glad that he could do something like this without worrying what anyone would think. He was just throwing himself into his work.

Finally finished, Spencer stepped back to admire his work. It was amazing, if he did say so himself. The thin frame, made entirely out of metal coat hangers was in the shape of a a heart. The frame had Christmas lights entwined around it, illuminating the glass of the red bottles. From the elegant long necks the bottles had, he could only guess that they were intended to be wine bottles. The heart wasn't just on the ground, no, the sculpture had a stand made out of coat hangers just like the rest of the frame. The last detail – surely the most pain staking – was what seemed to be cracks all over the heart. Cracks that were releasing a darkness that one couldn't see from the outside. Of course, these cracks were nothing more than her name, over and over. The cracks were the last touch, and the thing that made the sculpture almost as perfect as she was.

The artist almost cried when the sculpture caught fire, though he knew he should of expected it. The flames only licked at the glass, though the cords were soon engulfed. The paint too managed to feel the burn of the fire, making all of his hard work worth nothing. The sound of a fire alarm rang through the apartment, though Spencer hardly noticed it. Even as his younger sister ran down with the fire extinguisher he just stared and watched. He knew that Carly was giving him a look, silently asking him what he was doing working with electricity in the middle of the night, though he hadn't looked at her. Quietly brushing it off as nothing, Spencer made to his room swiftly. He wanted to be alone. He _needed_ to be alone.

* * *

Authors Note; Well... that was more angsty than intended. I'm a teenager though, So I guess that's to be expected.

As for who Spencer is in love with... well, I intentionally left that open to interpretation. Insert anyone that you want into that gap.

Lastly, while all reviews are appreciated, there's something that you could do for me that would mean even more to me... Constructive criticism! Actually, no, that's not what I want most, though I would be rather happy with that too. What I would really like would be if you could go and join Pokemon Anrui (link in my profile) and send me A) the name of you account in a review or B) a PM there (I'm Numbuh, currently the only S-mod) telling me that I got you to join. I know it's not the most normal thing to request, but it would really help me out if you did it; trying to get a legendary Pokmeon. It doesn't matter if you do anything with account, either, you just need to sign up and tell me and I'll love you forever.

...Uh, yeah. Bye.


End file.
